Cypriot 10 cent coin
This article is about the former circulation coin of Cyprus. For the current euro coin, see Cypriot 10 euro cent coin. Cyprus |use= Cyprus (except Northern Cyprus) (1983–2009) Akrotiri and Dhekelia (1983–2009) |value= £0.10 |years= 1983–2004 |mass= 5.5 g |diameter= 24.5 mm |thickness= 1.7 mm |composition= nickel-brass |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= reeded |obverse= , state title, year |reverse= Modern clay , value }} The 10 cent coin is a former circulation piece of the Republic of Cyprus. It was issued by the Central Bank of Cyprus in three varieties from 1983 to 2004: the first in 1983, the second from 1985 to 1990, and the third from 1991 to 2004. All three varieties were struck under commission at the Royal Mint in , Wales, United Kingdom. The 10 cent coin replaced the Cypriot 100 mil piece, which was the decimal replacement of the previous 2 shilling coin. For that reason, the piece is sometimes referred to by -speaking as the διπλοσέλινο ( : diplosélino), or "double shilling", and the τσιφτές (tsiftés), which is derived from the word çift, meaning "double". Because of its face value, the coin is also known as the δεκάρα (dekára). The 10 cent piece initially carried legal tender status in Cyprus (excluding Northern Cyprus) and the of Akrotiri and Dhekelia, carrying a nominal value of 0.10 pounds (lira). However, with Cyprus' adoption of the euro on January 1, 2008, the 10 cent coin was demonetized on January 31, 2008, but remained exchangeable until December 31, 2009. The piece is composed of a nickel-brass alloy of 70 percent copper, 24.5 percent zinc, and 5.5 percent nickel, and measures 5.5 grams in mass, 24.5 millimeters in diameter, and 1.7 millimeters in thickness. It has medallic alignment; raised, undecorated rims; and a reeded edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. The obverse was designed by Clara Zacharaki-Georgiou, a Greek-born Cypriot artist. Featured in the center is the – which consists of an containing the date "1960" and a holding an in its mouth, surrounded by a of olive branches. On pieces struck from 1983 to 1990, the branches of the wreath are large and touch the escutcheon and the dove's features are more defined. On later examples, however, the wreath and escutcheon are considerably smaller and do not touch, and the dove is illustrated with much less detail. The names of Cyprus in , Greek, and Turkish, the three on the island country, are inscribed next to the arms, extending clockwise from the coin's lower left to lower right peripheries. Respectively written as "CYPRUS", "ΚΥΠΡΟΣ" (Romanized: Kýpros), and "KIBRIS", the names are separated from one another by small circular points. The date of minting occupies the coin's bottom rim, where it is engraved counterclockwise in smaller print and flanked by two points. On pieces minted from 1991 to 2004, this date is significantly larger than on earlier pieces. Also, the date on 2004 pieces is much narrower than on other coins. The reverse, also designed by Zacharaki-Georgiou, shows a modern clay decorated with s and s and flanked by two solid curved lines. Such an artifact is preserved in the Pilavakio Museum in , a village notable for its . Printed at the top of the piece, between the two birds on the vase, is a large numeral "10" representing the coin's face value. On pieces from 1983, the field inside the numbers is raised, whereas on all later coins it is incuse. Over 11 years of production, approximately 65,041,250 examples of the coin were produced, including 65,035,000 pieces with a standard finish and 6,250 proofs. The standard coins were struck during all 11 years, while the proofs were only manufactured during 1983. A small number of uncirculated standard pieces were included in mint sets in 1983, 1987, 1988, 1990, 1994, 2004, and 2007, and all of the proofs were placed into proof sets. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – • • *Colnect – • • * *Central Bank of Cyprus – Banknotes & Coins – 10 Cent • Coin Sets • Demonetized Banknotes and Coins * * Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of Cyprus Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Greek inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Coins with Turkish inscriptions Category:Cypriot pound Category:Dated coins Category:Nickel-brass Category:Round coins